The Secret Within
by Hayley-Kenobi
Summary: Padawan Mace Windu and his Master are assigned to investigate the disappearance of a President and end up the target of the kidnapers themselves. R


Title: The Secret Within  
Main Characters: Mace Windu, Sarla Len  
Time Period: Pre-Phantom Menace  
Rated: PG- Violence  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movies nor the characters from Jude Watson's Jedi Apprentice series. I'm just having a little fun with them. (  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mace Windu stared out of the window of the ship seeing stars fly by it and let out a small sight of nervousness. He knew he should been worried, he should be calm and in control of his emotions but today, right now, he found it especially difficult.  
  
This was his first mission. That thought just shook him from inside out. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, for as long as he could remember. To finally embark on a mission of peace at his Master's side, it was an exciting moment. So why was he so nervous? He knew why though. True this was his first mission but this would set the standard for others. It would set how his Master would see and treat him. Mace needed to make a good impression on her. So far his Master had only seen him in lightsaber training. It was understandable though, he had just been chosen as Master Sarla's padawan, but Mace wanted her to see him as more than just her student, but a friend.  
  
He still couldn't get the day he was chosen by Master Sarla out of his head. Mace was only eleven yet Master Yoda had asked him to compete to be considered by a Knight as a padawan. When he heard this Mace could feel excitement run through him, but it was quickly replaced by nervousness and worry and questions. Mace only had to think for a moment before running to the training room to practice.  
  
Mace was already the head of the Level six lightsaber class. He had flown through the others, perfecting his skill every step of the way. He knew that his teachers were impressed and almost in awe of his technique, especially for someone so young. Perhaps that was why Master Yoda chose him. Any way it happened he got there, he was there.  
  
Mace could feel Master Sarla's eyes on him as he collected his training saver in preparation to the duel. She seemed to watch him a lot, which made Mace feel self continuos as he went back to his seat with the other Padawans. She kept watching him and Mace's gut twisted into a huge knot.  
  
What if I'm not good enough to be her Padawan? What if she doesn't choose me?  
  
The ceremony began and Mace's lightsaber skill got him to the finals with another Padawan. Mace didn't know the girl very well; only that she had an amazing connection to the Force and was friends with the more rouge Jedi. He knew her name though, Tahl.  
  
Tahl and Mace fought longer than any duel had previously in the ceremony. Tahl was amazing with her lightsaber, Mace had to admit that. It had taken a while but Mace finally beat her. Faking a jab at the right and allowed her blade to almost him he pretended to stumble back. When Tahl brought her blade down to make contact with his neck he suddenly jumped up ad struck her, winning the duel.  
  
Mace tried so hard not to grin as they deactivated their lightsabers and bowed to each other and then to the Masters. He had won. The thought went through his head over and over again and he knew his eyes must have been showing the pride he felt.  
  
"You fought well Tahl." Mace commented her and she smiled in response.  
  
"So did you. Congratulations. I know Master Sarla will choose you." Tahl told him.  
  
"Thank you but you did great. We have an equal amount of chance of being chosen, don't sell yourself short." Mace smiled trying to give her words of encouragement as Master Yoda came over to them and both Padawans bowed in respect.  
  
"Fought well you both have. Know Master Sarla's decision soon you will." Yoda said.  
  
Mace and Tahl nodded as Sarla as the Masters left the room and their friends rushed over to congratulate them. Mace didn't really feel like celebrating though. What was to celebrate? Neither of them had been chosen yet. He stayed for a bit longer and talked to the other Padawans before heading off to his quarters to wait on the word of Sarla's decision.  
  
It had taken almost a day to hear back from her. Mace knew it could have taken longer but during that time he felt like he was on edge. He just wanted to know if she had chosen him or not. Master Yoda had even come to him and meditated with him to calm his nerves. But during this mediation time someone else joined them, Master Sarla.  
  
She was an elegant Knight. Mace didn't know what species she was apparently they were almost all wiped out decades ago, but Mace made it a task to ask her about it.  
  
Sitting down in a meditation chair Sarla smiled, her blue skin glowing in the sunlight. She asked him a few questions and with each one Mace convinced himself more and more that she wasn't going to choose him, but at the end of all her questions as Mace stared at her with hope and desire to be chosen she just smiled and said the words Mace had been wanting to hear for so long: I've chosen you.  
  
He stared at her in shock for a moment and then as he gazed into her gentle features a grin spread across his face. He wanted to jump out of his seat and just envelope her in a hug, but he was a Jedi and he had to keep control of his excitement, especially with Master Yoda right next to him.  
  
With a nod Mace stood and bowed to his new Master out of respect and she smiled down at him and the two walked out of the Meditation room to get Mace moved into his new quarters.  
  
Since then they had just been training and getting to know each other. That wasn't as hard as Mace thought. Sarla was very friendly and willing to talk to him about anything. He never pictured a Jedi Master being this way. Most were quiet and reserved, but she was opposite. Although she seemed to know the right moments to keep silent and the moments to talk, it amazed Mace. She also had a great sense of humor, which Mace enjoyed personally.  
  
But now, now it was time to be serious and Mace could feel it. Sarla had stayed quiet almost the entire trip looking over files and information about the planet which would be vital for the success of their mission. She had suggested Mace do the same, but every time he started reading his mind would get distracted. Now they were here and it was too late. He'd just have to go on what he already knew and hope that it didn't make him sound stupid.  
  
"Mace?" Sarla asked as she stepped into the cockpit and looked over her Padawan. "Ready?"  
  
Mace paused for a moment before nodding. "Yes Master." He stood and grabbed put his dark cloak on as well as his survival pack.  
  
"Your nervous." Sarla commented, reading him so easily. Mace felt almost embarrassed that she noticed but as he opened his mouth to speak so said, "Do not be ashamed, my species reads other beings emotions easily." She told him. "It is natural to be nervous about your first mission. Every Padawan that has ever gone on one has been. There is no reason to hide your feelings from me, I am not disappointed in you for that."  
  
Looking at her a little surprised Mace turned to her. She had read him perfectly, she always did. In some ways it was comforting, in other ways it was scary. "Thank you Master. I am nervous, I'm glad you're not holding that against my training." He gave her a small smile, which she returned.  
  
"You are my Padawan, I would never fault you for your emotions. Just close your eyes and recognize you are nervous and then let it go. You will do fine." With another smile Sarla turned and headed for the ramp as the ship landed.  
  
Mace took her lesson and closed his eyes, feeling that he was nervous, and let it go. Almost immediately he felt better, but as soon as he opened his eyes and followed his Master the nervousness came back.  
  
Joining Sarla the ramp started to lower and both Jedi walked down it and were greeted by an ambassador. "Welcome Jedi." One man who was standing in front of the others bowed to them and Sarla and Mace returned it.  
  
"Thank you. I am Master Sarla Len and this is my apprentice Mace Windu." Sarla said.  
  
"And I am Yuin, ambassador to Adara." Yuin smiled. "I will be escorting you to meet the Vice President now." He turned and started back into the building, security guards standing behind him as well as Sarla and Mace.  
  
Sarla nodded. "Thank you ambassador." She motioned to Mace to follow as the entered and then turned to him. "Keep your eyes and intuition open." She instructed gently so only Mace could hear.  
  
They had been called on this mission to discover what happened to the President of Adara. He had been kidnapped from his room almost a month ago and still had not returned. The people of the planet were worried as was the government. The Council had theories of possible suspects in the kidnapping, but the case had to be examined closer by a Jedi team.  
  
Yuin lead the Jedi to the top floor and showed them into the main office were a Man sat at the desk with assistants gathered around him taking notes of everything he said. Mace could see he was sitting at the Presidents desk and had made himself quite comfortable there.  
  
"Ahh the Jedi have arrived." He said turning to them and got up from his desk, holding out his hand to shake Sarla's hand. "Welcome, welcome, welcome." He smiled. He was an older man, in his forties with dark, graying, blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm glad you are here." He looked down and saw Mace and shook his hand as well.  
  
"Thank you." Sarla nodded. "I am Sarla Len." She introduced herself. "And this is my apprentice, Mace Windu. And you are?"  
  
"Vice President Raanan." He said. "I'm sure you want to get to work right away."  
  
Sarla nodded. "May we see the case report?" She asked and Raanan nodded and left his office, security guards following him, as did Sarla and Mace as they went down the hall and towards the security station where several investigation officers were gathered and talking.  
  
"This is the investigation that we hired to find the President, unfortunently we have not had any leads at all." He explained as Sarla and Mace approached the officers.  
  
"None?" Sarla asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Some but all of them had been dead ends." One of the men explained. "I am officer Bennett. I've been on this case from the beginning." He frowned looking at both Jedi. He obviously didn't want them around. "Apparently I haven't been doing a good enough job and they had to bring the galactic warriors in to complete my job."  
  
"We are not here to take away your job." Sarla assured him remaining perfectly calm. "We are just providing out assistance so we can find the President."  
  
Bennett rolled his eyes. "Of course." He got out a datapad and handed it to Sarla. "Here is the case information that I'm sure you want and take it and leave so I can continue with the investigation."  
  
Sarla sighed and turned back to Raanan. "I was expecting friendlier circumstances." She admitted.  
  
"Don't worry about him, if things aren't going his way he acts like that but he is supposed to be the best in the field." Raanan said.  
  
"So he has been heading the investigation until now?" Mace asked, keeping silent until now.  
  
Raanan nodded. "If he gives you too much trouble just tell me."  
  
"We will." Sarla nodded.  
  
"You must want to get settled in. I will show you to your quarters." Raanan said and guided them through the halls to the stay room and then opened it for Sarla and Mace, letting them in. "This is your room." He told Sarla and then turned to Mace. "Yours is in this joining room." He motioned to the door on the left and then looked at his holowatch. "Well I must be going. Make yourself at home, order some food, relax, and if you need anything just contact me." He smiled.  
  
Sarla nodded. "Thank you Vice President Raanan. We will keep that in mind." With another nod Raanan left the quarters and after a moment Sarla turned back to Mace. "Did you notice anything Padawan?"  
  
Mace thought for a moment and then nodded. "Raanan is lying."  
  
"Yes, he is." She said.  
  
"I can't figure out what he is lying about though. And also he seems too settled. He really didn't seem to care that the President was gone." Mace replied.  
  
Sarla smiled. "Very good Padawan. I think we have our first suspect."  
  
"Can we really put him on the list this early? We just have emotions to go on." Mace pointed out.  
  
"Maybe so, but a suspect is someone you think may of commented a crime, we aren't accusing him." She pointed out. "We will keep an eye on him and see what happens."  
  
Mace nodded. "Master?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Padawan?" Sarla looked over at him.  
  
"You think we can get some food?" He asked with a small grin.  
  
Sarla just laughed and nodded. "Of course. I am hungry too." Sarla set her datapad down and stood up leading Mace out into the hall, leaving the room.  
  
They hadn't even gotten five feet when suddenly Mace felt a warning through the Force and a moment after that Sarla grabbed his tunic and pulled him into the door way, covering him with her own body as their quarters exploded.  
  
**Not very exciting I know but its just chapter one. R&R and tell me if you think I should continue.** 


End file.
